


Content

by Missy



Category: Little Women (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Literary Critiques, Modern Era, Teacher Assistant-Teacher Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Friedrich has finally read the novel of his TA, Jo.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



“Miss March, I must make a confession.”

Jo stops scribbling on the chalkboard, turning toward Fred. She’s been his TA for six months, and this is the first time they’ve spoken to one another in calm, relaxed tones that hadn’t involved debating the worth of Isbn at top volume in front of their students.

“What?” she asked.

“I did read the story you asked me to give a look to.” He straightened the hem of his stuffy sweater, and she waited for the axe to swing and behead her.

“What did you think of it?” Jo finally asked, having finished writing the assignment for the next class on their chalkboard.

“It was salacious. Filled with immorality. Murder and orgies!”

“Are you telling me it’s a best seller?” she asked.

“For the silly, paperback-obsessed, Kindle-slinging masses,” he said.

Jo shrugged. “That’s the audience I’m aiming for.” She liked writing in it and, frankly, it would help support Beth’s recovery.

“But what of your name and dignity?” he asked. “You might become a well-known woman of class and taste with the skills you do possess.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to be classy,” Jo said, her hackles rising.

“Ach, this I noted,” he muttered. 

Jo glowered at him. The old her would have stomped out of the room, but the new her finished her assignment. “Not everyone’s as stuffy as you Professor,” she said, and left the room, not noticing the hurt in his eyes.


End file.
